


Earth Upon Earth

by Liadt



Category: King John - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elinor loves her grandsons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Upon Earth

Inside the tent, Elinor smiled at Arthur as he contemplated his next move on the chessboard. She had made no concession to his youth and had not made the game an easy one. Taking her eyes off him, she scanned the room for the Bastard of Faulconbridge. Because she had been focused on the game, she had not seen him leave. Disappointed, she motioned at a servant to refill her cup with wine. 

She would not say directly, but when talk turned to family she hinted heavily the Bastard was her favourite grandson. As far as a bastard could be considered to be proper family, of course. There would always be doubts over the Bastard’s true parentage even with John knighting him and changing his name from Philip to Richard. That day he’d come to court, it wasn’t so much his physical similarity to her dear, departed Cœur de Lion that had persuaded her, but something in his eyes. The longer she spent in his company convinced her her initial instincts were right. Something of Richard’s spirit had transferred to him. He wasn’t slow to seek battle if it suited, yet he had the wisdom to lay down his sword and talk.

The Bastard’s presence meant she had not completely lost her son, which gave her joy. To be honest, she saw something of herself in him that drew her to him. Who better to have as a champion on the battlefield than a man who was the same as her except for the small matter of their differing sex. No man or woman was immortal, but the continuation of the family line meant more than the bloodline was preserved. 

“Your move, Granddam,” said Arthur, folding his arms. 

Elinor reached over and ruffled his hair affectionately. Now she had Geffrey with her. This was how it should be, she thought, the lioness surrounded by her cubs.


End file.
